


Untitled Work 1

by XLR



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLR/pseuds/XLR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers he can hit Dave's prostate with his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Work 1

    "Uhhhrrrrgghh," Dave moaned.  
  
    "Woah, hold up," John said, pulling out of Dave's asshole with a pop. "What  
    was that all about?"  
  
    "What was what all about?" Dave said vacantly. The act of sex with John  
    always took a lot out of him.  
  
    "You moaned! You never moan!"  
  
    "Maybe it's because you're bad at sex and you just happened to hit the  
    jackpot in the Strider slot-machine of sexual gratification."  
  
    "Maybe you're just becoming a butt-slut." John said, slapping Dave's  
    shapely ass.  
  
    "Nah, I think I'm right."  
  
    "Oh, really?" John said.  
  
    "Yeah, really."  
  
    John then shoved his penis back up Dave's butt. Dave hissed in pain as the  
    unlubricated dick entered him.  
  
    "You sure?" John asked. "Because that--" he grasped at Dave's rising boner  
    "-- Is not the dick of someone who just casually likes being fucked in the  
    ass."  
  
    "You complete shit," Dave grunted.  
  
    "No, I'm pretty sure shit goes out, not in," John said, flexing his cock  
    inside Dave and wiggling it around.  
  
    "That-ugh!-doesn't even make sense!"  
  
    "Mmmhmm," John said as he searched for the spot that made Dave groan.  
  
    Suddenly, he found it.  
  
    "Ooooohhhhh."  
  
    "Hah, there it is!" John said. He brushed his finger along Dave's prostate  
    again, eliciting another moan. "You know who'd like to hear this? Rose."  
  
    "Oh god, dooOOOOSHIT!" Dave said as John massaged his prostate again. He  
    began to breathe heavily as John let go of his penis.  
  
    John reached over to the side table and got the phone. "Hold on," he said  
    as he dialed.  
  
    "Hello? John?"  
  
    "Hey, it's me. Check out what I can make Dave do!" He said as he placed the  
    phone next to Dave's mouth.  
  
    "John, I swear to God when we're done i'm going toooohhooohohooooooo--"  
    Dave said as John rubbed him again.  
  
    "Is that Dave?"  
  
    "Yeah! Totally cute, right?" John yelled.  
  
    "Oh yes, completely."  
  
    "Fuck yohooo," Dave grunted.  
  
    "Yeah, hey. I gotta go. I think he's about to, well, you know," John said  
    as he hung up. "Now, where was I?" He gripped Dave's hips.  
  
    "Shihihiiiit," Dave yelled as John hit his prostate repeatedly. His anus  
    clenched on John's penis.  
  
    "Dude, you're really tight. Just relax."  
  
    "Neheheheheeevurrrrr," Dave said. His whole body shuddered as he reached  
    climax. "NnnnhnnnnngFUCK!"  
  
   "Wait, is that it? Dave?" Dave had passed out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's basically it.


End file.
